Enough
by JackSparrowsLATINABonnieLass
Summary: After running away fails,a terrified women empowers herself in order to battel her abusive husband.And who is to help her? Read and find out!slight bad language.
1. Chapter 1: A Party And A Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own potc in anyway!!!!

**A/N: **hey everybody!!! This is my seconded fanfic!!!! I hope you like this one too!! This fanfic is a little (a little a lot!) different then my first fanfic. This fanfic is a little more serious in a way and not so funny! But anyway here is the first chapie to Enough.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Party and a Meeting**

"AAAHHH! RICHARD STOP IT PLEASE!!" screamed a girl. "YOU KISSED THAT MAN CHILI!! AND FOR THAT YOU

GET THIS!" said Richard Carson as he beat up his wife Chili Lizbet Ramiro. Chili or Chil as most people called her was the daughter

of the wealthiest family in México. She was born in a place called Guadalajara. She was light tan before she had brunette colored hair

and light brown eyes. She had curves in all the right places or so would her husband Richard would say. She married Richard Carson,

one of the many commodores in Port Royal, because her parents had chosen Richard to marry her on her 20th birthday. Chili was

now 21. After a year of marriage Chili found out that Richard was insanely jealous when it came to Chili hang out or even shaking a

mans hand. "I….TOLD ….I…KISSED HIM….ON…THE CHEEK…RICHARD!" she said between the kicks her husband was

giving her. "YEAH RIGHT CHILI!! I BET HE WAS YOUR LOVER!" he said as he finished up beating Chili. "Now we are going

to Elizabeth's party and you are going to act as if you are truly happy with me got it?" he said demand. Chili just shook her head. "I

can't HEAR YOU!" he said as he put his cupped his hand over hid ear. "Yes Richard.' She said in a low voice. "Well we will work

on your loudness of your voice on another time. Now get cleaned up we will leave in 20 minutes" He said as he head to the door and

closed it. Chili let out a sigh of relief then the door suddenly opened and Richards head pooped out. "Oh and Chili, try not tell Lizze

that I beat you up so that I go to jail because you know it's my word against your's and we both know who's word wins." He smirked

as he shut the door. Then Chili let out a sigh as she put her pale hands to her face and said "I can't take this anymore! One day

Richard is going to kill me from beating me up a lot! I always try to escape and he some how catches me and beats me up for trying to

leave him! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!" (Thus the title is born!) "But how am I going to escape this hell! He has eye's everywhere." She

thought to her self as she took of her blood stained dress and put on a clean one. "How am I going to escape? Maybe…..this is how

I'm supposed to live the rest of my life! Getting beat up everyday until I die between one beating, or a whipping, or an abuse." She

thought as she finished up putting on her make up. "Time to go face the world and it's blows" she said as she checked her self in the

self-length mirror. As she closed the door and turned around she gave a small shriek as she meet face to face with Richard. "Scary

you?" he asked mischievously. "A little" said Chili. "You ready?" he asked as he stuck out his arm for chili to take it. And she did and

she said "I was born ready."

--------------------X--------------------------

When they got to the governors mansion they were greeted by Will and Elizabeth Turner. "Hi Chil!" said Elizabeth as she embraced

Chili in a hug. Chili winced a little because of the pressure being put on her new slashes that were made on her back. "It's been so

long since we've seen each other." Said Elizabeth. "Yeah if you count a day ago a lot" said Chili with a little giggle. "Yeah you are

right!" said Lizze. "Well anyways, Lizze happy birthday!" she said as she sacrificed her self to give her a hug and gave Lizze her gift..

"Well thank you! Enjoy the party I must go attend to the other guest since Will got talking To Richard." said Lizze. Chili winced but it

was not of pain but of her husband's pure name. As she walked to go get rum she felt a hand grab her arm and turned to see Richard's

face. "Remember what I told you Chili Ramiro Carson." He said quietly. As he let go and walked in a different direction. As she got

her rum she heard commodore Norrington disputing with a man with dread locks and a plaited beard and many trinkets here and there

which she assumed was the infamous-non-stopped-talked-about-between-Elizabeth-and-Will Jack Sparrow. "I already told ye that I

was invited by Elizabeth and the invitation says that I am not to be harmed or captured by ye or anybody else! And it fell on my way

here." Said Jack. As the commodore was about to say something Chili interrupted. "He is telling the truth commodore." Said Chili as

she stepped between the two men. "She did Mrs. Carson?" asked Norrington. Chili gave a little shudder to her last name Carson being

said. "Yes she did and if you don't believe me ask her your self." She told Norrington. "Fine I will go ask Elizabeth, and will you be

so kind as to watch over Sparrow?" He said as he asked two soldiers to stay behind just in case. "Captain, CAPTIN, Sparrow!"

mumbled both Jack and Chili at the same time. Then there was a moment of silence. Then Jack said "Sooooo… You are commodore

Carson's wife aye?" he said as he eyed her up and down. Jack thought that Carson's wife had curves in all the right places. And

another thing he liked about her is that she was Latina or so he thought, because she looked really pale but she had a Latina accent all

right. "Guilty." She said with a sigh. "Why did you do that luv? And did Lizze say that?" he asked. 'Well not exactly but I do believe

that she send you an invitation and I did it because Norington I a stick." She said with a little giggle but stopped when she felt a little

pain surge through her stomach from the recent beating her so called _husband_ gave her. "Yeah he is a stick and how did you know

Lizze gave me an invitation?" he asked. 'I know because I wrote the invitation when I helped Lizze out so that's why I believe you."

She said. "Oh… and what's your name luv I never caught it?" he asked. "My name is…" she was about to reveal her name to Jack

until Norrington interrupted. He sighed and said "Mrs. Carson you're right, Elizabeth said it was alright that he could be here. And I

can't capture him until a day after tomorrow. You can go Sparrow but don't expect this to happen every time we meet are we clear!"

"Inescapably clear." Said Jack with his hands together as if he was about to pray. And with a huff the Commodore left. "Well I better

go. My…. husband will be looking for me. Good bye Captain Sparrow." She said as she left. Then Jack thought to him self "Wow

she called me captain Sparrow! Not Mr. Sparrow or Sparrow but CAPTIN!" A he walked in he saw Mrs. Carson was not around. So

he thought she was talking to somebody or something. After an hour "Nothing" she was not around. "Ahh, she probably left." He

thought as he took the last sip of rum and said his goodbyes to Will and Elizabeth as he was getting bored at the party. As he walked

towards the docks he,a heard woman screaming and crying, so he followed the sound. Then he saw a man beating up a woman.

"Probably his wife." he thought. Then he noticed her face. It was Mrs. Carson!

* * *

I hope you guys like this new story! Reviews are welcome!! Oh and I hope this is easy to read and I also hope this chapter is long enough for you guys! Oh and this is the new revised first chapter. Because in my original one i messed up the ending a little! But don't worry if you didn't read the original you didn't miss anything big!


	2. Chapter 2: Hello Captain Sparrow

**Disclaimer:** No poseo Potc de forma alguna!! (Translation: I do not own potc in any way!!!)

I felt so bored saying it in English so I said it in Spanish! Oh and the whole "Curves in all the right places" does not mean that I am

going to make a Mary sue!! I just had to add it there. It just felt right! Well any ways here is the 2nd chapie!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hello Captain Sparrow**

"Why do I always get the damsels in distress huh?! WHY!" shouted Jack to the heavens. "You know what I ain't going to save no

damsel today." He said as he headed toward the docks. But when he heard her scream he thought _"Well if I don't do this I will feel_

_guilty for the rest of my little pirate life won't I? And she did save me in away? Oh what the bloody hell!"_ Then he turned around and

tapped Richard on the shoulder. "WHAT IS IT SPARROW CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY!" he shouted. Jack noticed that Richard's

eyes were blood shot and a vein popped out of his forehead. And he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Oh it won't take much of your

time all I wanted to give you is this!" he said as he punched Richard into in unconscious state. Then he headed toward Mrs. Carson

(Chili). "Are ye okay Mrs. Carson?" he asked as he helped her up. "Yeah,….but ……call….me…..Chili….." she said, then she

fainted. "Oh bugger, better take her on the pearl and asses the damages'." He said as he held her in his arms and head toward the

docks.

------------------------X----------------------------------

"_Okay I got the rum and bandages, and I changed in her into a shirt, okay I'm ready."_ He thought to himself. Jack had gotten up

most of his courage to at least change her into one of his shirts but he left her under skirt on and the hardest part for him was taking off

the corset without trying to ravish her right there and than . When he looked at her stomach he gasped.

There on her pale stomach was the biggest bruise he had ever seen. The bruise spread all the way from her stomach to her hips. He

would have to check that later when she woke up to see if any ribs were broken. So he moved on to her back. The back was even

worse. He saw all of he slash that were made by none other then whip. Some slashes looked new ad some were close to healing. So

he put some rum on a cloth and began rubbing over her slashes. After he was done he thought _"All I can do is wait."_ He then turned

her over so she was lying on her back. He then thought _"Chili what an odd name. Where have I heard that name before?" he thought_

_while he stroked his chin's braided beard, "Ahh! I remember she is Chili Ramiro the daughter of……OH MY GOD! She is the_

_daughter of Raymondo and Martha Ramiro! I wonder……How much they would pay for ransom…….I mean it must be a lot since it_

_is there only daughter…..naw……I couldn't…..I shouldn't….Maybe I……"_ But was interrupted from his thought's when he heard a

groggy voice say "Hello captain Sparrow."

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapie!!!I also hope it was easy to read for you guys! Oh and if you haven't noticed all of his thoughts are in 

_italic_ just so you know!! Anyway, I will ud as soon as possible! R&R! PEACE OUT!!


	3. Chapter 3: I’m a Believer

**Disclaimer:** i besitzt keinen potc in irgendeine Weise!!! (This time it's in German!!!)

**A/N:** I hope you guys like this chapie!!! R&R!!!

* * *

**Chapter 3: I'm a Believer**

"Oh luv you are a wake!" Jack was a little startled by this since she had just got a beating of a lifetime and woke up after an hour. Most

people who get beat like that usually don't wake up till tomorrow. "Yeah. A miracle huh?" she said in a sad voice. "Luv, it sounds to me

'at you didn't want to wake up?" he said as he pulled a chair by her side of the bed. "Well yeah, I just wish that I could die and not have

to go through another harsh beating that my so called husband gives almost every night. But I have faith that one day all of this will end.

Talking about Richard where is he? Does he know I'm here? OH MY GOD!! If he knows I'm alone in a bedroom with a man let alone

you, no offence." "None taken luv." "He'll, he'll… oh god I don't what he will do!" she said as she stood up, wincing a little in pain, and

put her frail, pale hands in her face and then ran them trough her hair and back to her face. Jack patted her back not knowing what to

do and said "Its okay luv, he's been taking care of." Chili winced a little from pain when he patted her newly emitted slashes, "You

knocked him out huh?" she said. "Yep pretty much and he deserved. I especially knocked him out 'cause of 'at vein poppin' out of 'is

head." He said with a little chuckle. "Yeah It always disgusted me too." She said with a little smile. Jack was momentarily lost in her

smile and snapped back into reality when he heard hard, loud knocks (if you could consider them that) on the door. Chili then tugged on

Jack's shirt and said in a low scared voice "Captain Sparrow it could be Richard!" "Stand up luv." He said in a low voice just enough

for her to hear. She did so without questions. Jack then put an arm around her and led them to the door, his hand noting leaving to far

from his pistol. As they got closer to the door his grip on Chili's waist tightened, he then opened the door and quickly got his pistol out

and pointed it to the person standing outside. "Gezz, Jack put the pistol down" said Will with his hand's up in the air. "Oh it's you

whelp." He said as he put the pistol back and removed his hand from Chili's waist. Chili then let out a sigh of relief. Then Elizabeth also

showed up by Will's side. "Chil? What are you doing here with Jack?" asked Elizabeth. "She's here 'cause I saved her from

commodore Carson or Richard if you would like." Said Jack. "Is this true Chili?" asked Will. Chili then said "Yes will its true, Richard

was beating me up when Captain Sparrow showed up. If it were not for him I would most likely be dead." She said. "Richard was

beating you up?!" exclaimed a shocked Lizze. "Yeah long story short, he does that every night for the past year of marriage." Said Chili.

"Oh I should've known!" said Elizabeth. Chili said "Its okay Liz it's not your fault really." "But…" Elizabeth was then interrupted when

Jack asked "Anybody hungry besides me?" knowing that the conversation would just go by Lizze saying it was her fault and Chili saying

no it wasn't and back. "I am." Said Will knowing that too. "Yeah, I'm hungry too." Said Elizabeth. "Well then let's go." Said Will as he

head out of the door with an arm around Elizabeth. As Jack was heading out of the door he forgot that Chili was here so he turned

around and asked "'Ow about you luv? Hungry?" "No thank you Captain Sparrow, I don't have much of an appetite." She said. "Call

me Jack luv. It's the least you could do." He said. "Okay Jack." She said with a slight smile. "Well okay luv, if you need anything you

just give a shout and one of us will come" he said. "Okay Jack I will." She said "Oh and luv?" "Yes Jack?" "Don't expect this treatment

to 'appen again." He said which was then followed by one of his trade mark smile. "I won't" she said. He then left, leaving the door a

crack open just in case.

--------------------------------xXx--------------------------------

After Chili looked at all the books he had in a dust shelf she got bored. She then began to sing.

_Ooohhh_

_Life is what you make it_

_At least that's what they say _

_Well, I think I'm gonna make it_

_Fulfill my dreams someday_

Jack, Will and Elizabeth were about to enter the room when they heard Chili sing. So the just opened the door a little bit more and watched her sing.

_I feel this fire growing deep inside of me_

_Knowing that this is not my destiny_

_I breathe like a champion_

_I dream like a champion_

Jack was now lost, in the trance of this song. So were Will and Elizabeth.

_I see I'm a champion_

_It's meant to be_

_My will is getting stronger_

_I can't wait longer_

_I'm singing a song that's inside of me_

'_Cause I'm a believer_

_I know that I can make it_

_No matter what they say_

'_Cause I'm a believer_

_The future is now_

_It starts today._

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapie!! Plz review!!! PEACE OUT YA'LL:P 


	4. Jack the super hero

**Disclaimer:** Add the usual!!

I am really sad I only got 1 review!!! Thank you Mother Nature's Daughter for reviewing. So PLZ READ AND REVIEW OR I WILL

BE REALLY SAD IF YOU GUYS DON'T!!!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Jack the super hero**

She then heard people clapping, and saw Elizabeth, Will, and Jack clapping. "You guys heard me?" she said as she blushed a little. "Yes

we did luv, and you sang very beautifully if I may add." Said Jack. "Yeah were did you learn that song from Chil?" said Elizabeth. "I

wrote it one day after one of Richard's daily beatings. Most of the songs I sing I wrote and some I've learned from other people. "Said

Chili. Then Elizabeth noticed that Jack was staring at Chili. "Oh Will I forgot to get my… BAG in the galley." She said as she linked arms

with Will. "But darling you didn't…" But was cut off when she elbowed him and saw her eyes pointing towards Jack and Chili. "Oh, OH

I shall accompany you to get your bag Elizabeth." Said Will as they headed out. "Gezz, there weird." Said Jack. "Yeah they are huh? But

they look really happy together." She said glumly. "Yep they do. Luv why don't you just leave Richard and runaway?" he asked as he sat

down on the bed next to Chili. "You don't think I've tried Jack?! I've tried so many times before, but he some how finds out that I'm

leaving and ends up capturing me and beats me up. "She said. "Oh, it must be really tough for you to be married to a stick like

Commodore Carson." He said. "Having to impress people, having to follow rules, and make a false front of happiness as if you loved

being rich and everything." He said. "Yeah, how do you know that captin… I mean Jack?" Asked Chili. "I had your type of life before all

this." He said as he waved his hands about the cabin. "You did?" she asked now listing more intently. "Yeah when I was about 10 or

so…" but he was interrupted when he heard glass breaking. "Oh no, Elizabeth better not be burning all of me rum." He said. "I'll be back

in a minute luv." He said as he closed the door and left. Chili just fell back on the bed and sighed. She then closed her eyes and began to

hum the song she had just sung earlier. She then heard the door open. "What took you guys so…" she stopped when she saw it was not

Jack but Richard. "What…what are you doing here?" she said in a shaky voice. "I," he said as he bolted the door closed, "Have come to

take you back." He said. "Well I don't want to go back" she said. "I ain't asking you I 'm telling you to." He said as he grabbed her by

hair. "If I can't have you Chil nobody can!" he said as he throw her to the floor and began beating her up once again.

_The Galley…._

THUMP!!! "You Guys hear that?" said Jack. "Yeah" said Will. "Yeah me too." Said Elizabeth as the three looked around the room.

Then they heard someone screaming. Then Jack noticed the scream was familiar some how….It was CHILLI'S SCREAM!! "Richard!"

Was the first word Jack blurted out until he made a mad dash towards the stairs. "Richard?" said Elizabeth puzzled. Then both of their

eyes widen in horror when they both said in unison "Richard!" as they too headed a mad dash to the stairs. When they got to the top they

saw Jack trying to open the door. "Did you open it yet?" asked Elizabeth. "Oh yeah Lizze, I opened!" said Jack sarcastically. "Okay so

you didn't open it." Said Elizabeth. "Wow you finally noticed." He said as he kept on trying to open it. "I will go get the authorities." said

Will. "I'll accompany you Will." Said Elizabeth. As they ran to go get the authorities, Jack kept trying to figure out a way on how to open

the door.

_**Inside the Cabin**_

"STOP RICHARD!!!" Screamed Chili over and OVER again, but the more she screamed the harder he kicked. "Nobody can save you

now Chil!!!" he said. When Chili thought he was saying the truth and was about to give up and go with Richard, but then who is to burst

through the door? None other then….Jack the super hero! (JK: p or am I?) "Commodore you forgot your party favor!" he said as he

punched him and knocked him out once again. He then scurried over to Chili. "Are you alright?" he said with a hint of worry which he

didn't even think he could worry about a girl. But he just shrugged it off. "Yes I'm fine." She said as she stood up, with Jack's help, and

groaned. "Let's get you into bed." He said as he put her on his bed. As he was about to check the damages he felt Chili's warm hand on

his wrist. This seemed to send a warm, trickily feeling up his spine which he had never felt before. And without warning Chili had kissed

Jack on the check and said "Thank you, Jack," and she put her hand on his check, "my super hero." And she then feel into a blissful sleep

as she left the world with a very confused Jack and slipped into the world of dreams where Richard and Richard's spies did not reside.

Just her and her new super hero.

* * *

Yayy 4th chapie! Sorry it took me so long to update it just school can be such a pain in the ass!!! Oh and tell me if you guys liked the ending or if you thought it was crap. Anyways I hope that you guys like this Chapie! REVIEW!!! PEACE OUT YA'LL: P 


End file.
